Saga 1, Part 1: new Beginnings
by f687s
Summary: Antipodal may be living the a good life at first glance. the looks, riches, and brains. but he lives with 2 things, orphanage, and no friends. and how will life change when is told his parentage? this is my first fanfic.


Antipodal POV

Just another lonely summer, I thought as commercials came on. Oh, who am I you ask? Well, you could consider me really a rich boy who is trying to fit in. I have no friends, and my enemy was society, but there are many reasons why I hate society. Let's start with my family history. I'm an orphan, my adoptive parent's names are John and Sasha, they are somehow friends with my dad, and they treat me well, but that's not my point. Now to my name, my name is Antipodal Utopia. Now, why am I named this, really, why? I don't know, and no one else does. That sparked the concept of me being 'weird'. Next, are my looks and interactions, I have good looks, but no girl would go out with me, even though I hear comments that I'm what they call, 'cute'. I was the #1 in school (middle school that is, since I'm going to be a freshman soon), but I had a kind of built body, even though I barely work out. 2nd last was my hair and face, my hair could not be comb nor trimmed, and it kept itself up like the Saiyan named Goku, and my irises were emerald green(that color of eyes and black hair, not a good combo)The last feature is one that I'm proud of, my ways of thinking. I like to openly express myself and I have a wild imagination. Now the commercials are over, I was watching one of the most epic fights ever, point, and blank. As what I was saying, I was watching Super Saiyan 2 Gohan VS Cell. I wish to ask, what is better than to watch a universe be saved? Nothing compares to that. There was a meteor shower that night, and so I came outside with a camera and a notebook to watch and write down the consummation of the meteors.

I saw one go through the sky perfectly. So, even though this doesn't work, I said," I wish that I can become someone very important, not because of my riches and looks, but by my virtues and power. One who can save universes, one of the first ones to rule just fully, only punishing the evil and being a peacemaker."

Just then, John came out and told me, "Antipodal, I need to tell you something."

Awe man, I was going to miss the best meteor shower yet. Oh well, I wonder what John has to tell me, probably another friend lesson and stuff. But what kind of got me worried was that he put the house on lockdown, which all windows are locked and no door could even be broken down. He put a small box right in front of me.

"What did you bring me John," I asked.

"Just open it, "john said. I wasn't sure what was in it, so I opened it, it was a metallic rectangle with a black strap.

"You know this was your mother's, "john said," She made it herself.

"What is this," I asked.

"Well, your mother calls it a 'pad', but all I know it is made to store matter in infinite space," john said."

"any way John," I said," was that it?"

"No," he said," I need to tell you your parentage.

'Finally', I thought.

"I'll start with your father," john said," his name is Prou, and he is not human. In fact, he is a Saiyan (my eyebrow goes up).

"Are you making this up," I asked," because it won't make me happy in any way."

"To continue," John said, ignoring my interuption," he was very different among the other Saiyans. So you know the evil emperor Frieza, right? (I nod) well, he wanted your father to be the leader of all planet conquest teams. Well, your father turned down the deal, and because of that, and that he thought that hurting innocent lives was pointless, he was frozen and sent somewhere far away from that Galaxy to here. But something happened that caused a rip and he was teleported to this planet's outer atmosphere. And years later he unfroze. He was a gregarious guy and he was very popular."

"Stop the lying," I said," sure I could be adopted, but really, this is too much made up for me to believe you."

"Why are you so filled with doubt," John said," I haven't even got to the part of your mother's history. Her name was Aurora Borealis. She was one of the best spell casters of all time. Even though her specialty was magic, she was good at being a Ki and Psychic power wielder and an alchemist. She is from the race known as the Aliyans. But there are many species of them and they existed thousands of years ago. But so far, no one, not even your mother can have contact with them."

"umm…," I said," I don't mean to interrupt, but doesn't the word 'Aliyan' sound similar to the word Saiyan?"

"Are you going to stop interrupting," asked john, I nodded." Well, she is from the species called Elemental Aliyans. They weren't the best neither in magic nor in strength, but they were known for their abilities to wield the forces of nature, heck, they could turn the sun into a black hole or the moon into a planet. But when she was 7 years old, a race known as the War Unicorns attacked planet Alia. By the order of Empress Galactica, all Aliyan species weren't allowed to fight back, to keep their reputation as pacifists. But after many casualties, they went to their back up planet. But one of their own betrayed them, and gave the War Unicorns the new location. After the War Unicorns transformed in the Fire Beast after arriving on new planet Alia, every Aliyan was given the grant to transform into the form in which gives them the other reputation, their greatest power in all the universes. I have never seen your mother in her Aliyan form, but almost all War Unicorns were wiped out. But the Elemental Aliyans made a deal with them. If they were to change their ways, they would be allowed to live and become Aliyans themselves. Some ran away, but the ones that did surrender, they were changed into the Inferno Aliyans. Now the new case was to find out who was the Aliyan who betrayed the whole race. Many were blamed, but one night, your mother was working on a new potion when she was the next Aliyan accused. Still 7 years old, Aliyan years are the same as ours, she was brought to the Empress for execution. But since Galactica knew that her top student would do such a thing, so then she snuck Aurora to a small ship and placed her in hibernation. And put it on route to here. So after thousands of years later, she crash landed around the same time your father did and the crash woke her from hibernation, and yes, she remained as a child."

I saw that this was too much to be made up, so I asked," How did my dad meet my mom?"

"Well," john began," they went to the same foster home, and the weird thing was, they were about the same age, well if you don't count hibernation nor frozenness. And both went to different families, but the thing was that both families lived in the same area. Now to the part when I first saw her and when I met your father."

John looked around, then he whispered," Don't tell Sasha I said this, but your mother looked so cute, and when I last saw her, she was still beautiful."

"Okay," I said awkwardly.

"Okay," john continued again," your father got used to humans really quick while your mother, not so much. She really acted different from everyone else, but your father was one of the only nice kids to talk to her. Well from Elementary school they were friends. Then in Middle school, they were best friends. And in High school, they started dating and one year after Graduation, they were married."

"What happens after that, when do I come in," I asked.

"Now, after 9 months later," John said," you were born. Your mother named you Antipodal Utopia with the intention of it being synonyms of 'last hope'.

"But isn't the definition of the word 'Antipodal' mean 'to be on opposite ends of the earth," I said," and doesn't 'Utopia' mean 'an ideally perfect place?"

"You know many things that I do not know," John said," and you can thank your mother for that. Also, she explained to me that Saiyans and, what I believe to be mythological, Alicorns are sub-species of the Aliyan race, and that Aliyans can have offspring with any humanoid or any creature somehow related with Alicorns. But the child will be an Aliyan, but they will only carry the non-Aliyan parent's genetics. But to move on, when you were one year old, there was a disturbance in another world. It was horrible, human were turned into mutants, and somehow they managed to arrive here, so your parents defeated them, of course. But since your parents feared that way more are going to come, they went to that world, but they left something crucial."

John placed a white Chrystal thingy on the table.

"According to your mother," john began," this is the Chrystal for this world. They seem to have forgotten this on their voyage. And now, their only way back is gone. I haven't made a Chrystal to go there since, if I do, I'll die since I have no chance of facing a mutant, and live after that."

"So why tell me this now," I asked.

"I tell you this since you are at the age to think for yourself," john said," that is, for your kind. And you can also train yourself starting today for your voyage."

"But," I said," how?"

"Follow me," john said," also, your mother has also done a great job on modifying this mansion."


End file.
